


A Normal City life

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Jealous boi, M/M, Mystery, Weirdness, i really don't know how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Badgerclops just came back from the countryside and now he needs to get use to the city life again.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 20





	1. A normal day in the empty night city

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new side story for Memories of him. Don't worry, you don't need to read Memories of him, in order to understand this side story. Anyway, I want to thanks HauntedClock and Hekmugi for beta-reading and fixing most of my broken English. Also, I want to thanks Lex for inspiring me to write this in the first place.

Everything was normal. Nothing had changed after the many years of being away from his home city. He even kept in touch with his best friends during his time away. He truly missed living in the city again. 

Badgerclops sighed as he looked around his empty apartment room. He had just come back from his long journey from the countryside. He wasn’t used to this city life that he once knew. His time away had made him forget. 

“Man...why can’t I remember anything about city life?” Badgerclops said as he dropped down onto his couch, the only piece of furniture that he currently had. Badgerclops looked around his sad and small surroundings. There were empty soda cans all over the room, pieces of papers with doodles on them just laying around the floor, and the curtains around the semi-open windows allows the orange evening sunlight to shine down on this horrible scene. The sunlight engulfed the lifeless room with its warmth. Badgerclops noticed this beautiful mess of a scene in front of him and quickly takes out a canvas out and started to paint. Time slowly stopped existing to him. 

As he continued to lightly press the paintbrush against the canvas with a dark pink hue, his phone began to buzz. Badgerclops dropped the paintbrush to the floor, causing the dark pink paint to splatter around him. He slowly realized that he was late. 

“Oh crap! I completely forgot about the meeting!” Badgerclops said as he quickly changed clothes. He put on a gray shirt and some black pants that he found lying in the floor. He quickly grabbed his apartment keys and left the now-colorless room. 

The sky had turned dark blue as the sun finally went to sleep, so that the full moon could take its place. Badgerclops continued his walk toward the bus stop. Empty buildings cover most of the city, their inhabitants nowhere to be found. The streets were devoid of people, there were only trees and street lights surrounding him. The city was lifeless, cars stood still on the road, unoccupied. Everything was quiet. 

Badgerclops looked ahead in worry, knowing that his friends will be mad at him for being late again. “I am sure that they will forgive me...right?” Badgerclops asked himself as he finally reached the bus stop. The bus stop was covered in holographic stars that thankfully light lit his way. 

Upon reaching the bus stop, Badgerclops saw the button on the sign and pressed it. “The bus will arrive in two minutes. We thank you for your patience,” the kind, female voice said. 

Badgerclops let out a deep sigh as he looked around his surroundings again. There are no people to see and no sounds to hear, just emptiness and silence. This did not surprise Badgerclops at all. For him, this was a normal day in the city. 

Badgerclops grew bored as his wait reached the one-minute mark, so he began to play with the holographic stars around him. Every time he touched one of the colorless stars, it began to spins around him. It caused Badgerclops to completely forget what he was doing there in the first place. “So fun!” he said. 

As Badgerclops reached for another star, the double-decker bus that he was waiting for, finally appeared in the far distance. He quickly stopped playing with the stars as the bus stopped in front of him. The bus opens its doors for him to enter its cold world. He quickly enters them, leaving the colorless stars behind at the bus stop. 

The bus begins to move again along the empty road leading out of the city. As Badgerclops looks around his new surroundings, he notices that no one was in the bus. The seats are just empty of any life. He feels a touch on his shoulder. He turns around and sees the white mask-wearing bus driver waiting to hear his destination. “Oh, sorry about that...Center Park please.” Badgerclops says as a light blush appear in his cheeks. 

The bus driver just nods as they turn their attention back to the road. 

‘Oh man, I need some air right now.’ Badgerclops thinks to himself as he fans himself for fresh air. An idea began to crawl its way into his mind. “Hmm...can I go to the upper part?” he asks in a very low voice. 

The bus driver nodded again as they pressed a button beside them. As soon as they pressed the button, a flight of stairs began to lower from above. 

Badgerclops tilted his head up as the stair finally reached the floor. He looked up the stairs and saw the night sky up beyond. “Ok...here I go...” he said as he began climbing the stairs up to the roof. As soon as he reached the roof, the cold wind hit his face. The seats in the roof were also empty of any life. “Just a normal day...I guess...” Badgerclops sighed as he decided to sit at the very back of the roof. 

Badgerclops noticed two buttons beside his seat. One was deep blue, the other bright red. He pressed and held the blue one. As he soon as he pressed the blue button, a holographic star appeared in front of him. 

“Next stop will be Center Park. You should be arriving in ten minutes. Thank you for your patience.” The female voice said. 

The holographic star disappeared as Badgerclops let go of the button. “I hope I’m not too late for our meeting,” he said as he settled into the soft seat as the bus continued its path through the dark night of the city. Badgerclops noticed the holographic stars began appearing in the empty buildings. These stars were different from the other ones at the bus stop; they actually had color in them and also seemed to be following him as the bus continued to speed off into the unknown. 

‘Everything is so peaceful up here,’ Badgerclops thought to himself. He slowly closed his eye as the darkness of the night sky began to claim him as its own. The buildings disappeared and street lights began taking their places. The dim and cold lights of the streetlights kept Badgerclops from fully falling asleep. As he opened his eye again, he noticed that he was no longer inside the city. There was nothing where he was, only the streetlights that shined the way to Center Park. He also noticed that the holographic stars were no longer surrounding the bus. He looked behind his seat, into the far distance behind him and could only see nothing but the dim streetlights. 

“I am almost there...” Badgerclops whispered as he pressed the blue button again. 

“Next stop will be Center Park," the kind female says again. “You should be arriving in two minutes. Please press the red button when you are ready to leave. Thank you for patience.” 

Badgerclops noticed that even the streetlights were slowly disappearing into the darkness as tall trees began to replace them. The only remaining sources of light were the bus lights around the roof. 

Badgerclops sighed as he took his phone out. The screen told him it was 8pm. “Yeah…they’re gonna be mad at me...” he said as he pressed the red button. A bright blue neon light shined in the distance. He noticed this and made his way back inside the bus. As he stood behind the doors of the bus, he could see the familiar bright blue neon lights through the bus’s glass doors. The bus finally stopped in front of a bright blue bus stop. The doors opened up to reveal a lonely world. 

He looked at the bus driver and waved goodbye. The bus driver only nodded as Badgerclops exited the empty bus. 

As soon as Badgerclops’ feet touched the ground, he could feel the cold breeze blowing around him. ‘Great...this is why I need to buy a jacket...’ he complained as the sudden drop in temperature made him shiver. He looked around and saw no one around the bus stop. There were no holographic stars here, only holographic bright colored flowers. 

Badgerclops took his phone out and dialed a number into it. “I hope this is his phone number.” Badgerclops pressed the call button and his phone began a call. As he held the phone near his ear, he looked around his surroundings. The neon lights didn’t light up much of the area. The light fog that engulfed the surrounding area didn’t help, either. 

Badgerclops continues to look around and failed to notices a dark shadow behind him. The shadow was just a few inches away from him. As Badgerclops hung up the unsuccessful call, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. This caught him off guard and he quickly turned around to find that the arms belonged to a familiar black cat. The feline was wearing a dark green jacket and a pair of jeans. 

“Oh, it's you, Mao Mao,” Badgerclops said as he let go a deep sigh that he didn’t notice that he was holding. Just as Badgerclops was about to hug Mao Mao back, Bao Bao appeared from the light fog. The canine was wearing some gray pants and a plain blue shirt that showed off his muscles. ‘Wow...what a showoff...’ Badgerclops thought as he rolled his eye. 

“Hey! What took you so long, man?!” Bao Bao angrily barked at Badgerclops. 

Mao Mao let go of Badgerclops and looked him in the eye. His eyes look so upset at him. 

“Sorry about that!” Badgerclops apologized. “I got caught up with something.” Badgerclops’ embarrassment turned to joy as Mao Mao’s eyes sparkled with excitement again. ‘Why is he so cute?!’ He thought to himself. He just wanted to hold the feline and never let go. 

“It’s okay, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao said in a soften, and timid voice. We just arrived, too.” 

“No, we didn’t!” Bao Bao yelled with his deep voice. “We’ve been here for 2 hours now!” 

Mao Mao quickly hid behind Badgerclops and held onto the badger’s claw. 

“Hey! You are scaring Mao Mao!” Badgerclops admonished. He calmed himself down before proceeding. “Let’s just walk around the park and see what we can do, okay?” He lightly squeezed Mao Mao’s small paw with his claw. 

“Fine!” Bao Bao said as he stormed off into the fog. 

Badgerclops shook his head as he began to follow Bao Bao into the fog with Mao Mao still holding his claw. 

The walk was silent and really awkward for Badgerclops. The fog was light but it seemed to cover the whole park. The streetlights were too dim to be of much help. He knew he wasn’t far behind Bao Bao as the canine’s heavy footsteps acted like an auditory beacon. Badgerclops decided to try striking up a conversation in order to break the silence. “Hey, Mao Mao...how was your day?” he asked in a whisper so Mao Mao could be the only one to hear him. 

“Umm...good...how about yours?” Mao Mao asked as he hid deep in his green jacket. 

“Hmm...my day was good too...” Noticing Mao Mao’s retreat, as well as the feline's unusually withdrawn demeanor, Badgerclops became concerned. “Is something wrong, Mao Mao?” he asked in a worried tone. 

Mao Mao hesitated before answering. “No...everything is okay…” he assured Badgerclops. “It's just that I don’t like...seeing Bao Bao being mad at you. You both are my best friends...” he said as he let go of Badgerclops’s claw. 

I promise that I will never let you go...Badgerclops. 

Badgerclops felt something in his chest when Mao Mao let go of his claw. “Oh, I see...will you be happy again if me and Bao Bao became friends?” Badgerclops asked as the fog around them began to disappear. 

“...Yes,” Mao Mao finally said “I will be happy again if you both also became best friends.” He claps his paws together. 

“Ok, I promise that Bao Bao and I will be best friends as well.” Badgerclops said, giving Mao Mao a thumbs up. 

Mao Mao perked up. “Ok!” he exclaimed happily as he began to run ahead of him with the intent of catching up to Bao Bao. 

Though he answered Mao Mao’s question with a smile on his face, his inner thoughts were anything but happy. ‘Great!...I really don’t like Bao Bao at all...He’s so rude...But this is what Mao Mao wants, so I’ll try my best to befriend Bao Bao.’


	2. Memories of the lost valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops tries his best to become friends with Bao Bao, but unknown memories begin coming back to them. Memories of a special place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Memories can fade away but not the emotions attached to them"

Everything is quiet, so quiet, to the point where Mao Mao is starting to feel a bit scared now. The fog has fully gone by now, as the world around them slowly begins to reveal its true color. Empty and twisted buildings begin to appear in the empty distance. Mao Mao looks up at the night sky and notices that the full moon is slowly rising as the clouds disappear from his sight, and then with its light, begins to paint the dark sky. A cold wind blows in his face causing a chill to run down his spine as he begins to shake a bit. ****

_**Wait...has this happened before?** _

_**Nah...I am just tired...right?** _

_**Do you remember any of this...Ba-** _

Bao Bao notices that Mao Mao was quieter than usual. Bao Bao just sighs as he wraps his arms around Mao Mao and brings him into a warm embrace. Mao Mao was caught off guard by this, Bao Bao hasn't hugged him for a long time now. He looks up and sees that Bao Bao is looking away from him with a blush in his face. Mao Mao just smiles as he hugs Bao Bao back. He feels a very familiar warmth around his body as he begins to purr in Bao Bao's arms. Mao Mao tries his best to keep his eyes open as the warmth begins to claim him as its own again. Bao Bao notices this and smiles as he lightly picks Mao Mao up and places him on his back. He does this every time when Mao Mao is about to fall asleep. Mao Mao is always full of energy, but when he gets tired, he really gets lazy and super sleepy. 'You need to learn how to relax a bit, little bro.' Bao Bao thinks to himself as he makes sure that Mao Mao is safely holding on to him. "Okay, you can sleep now. We will wake you up when we reach home, okay?" Bao Bao whispers in Mao Mao's ears as Mao Mao, with his eyes closed now, just gives him a thumbs up. Bao Bao just smiles as he gives Mao Mao a small head pat.

Badgerclops was just there, looking at the weird scene unfold in front of him. He felt something in his chest again, but he doesn't know what it is. Badgerclops just shakes his head, "So I guess, he was really tired after all, huh?" He asks as they continue their walk back to the city. "Yeah, this happens a lot." Bao Bao answers as he looks at his back and sees Mao Mao's sleeping face. "But I really don't mind that much. I will always be by his side for anything...even for this." Bao Bao says with a smile. "I see...well that go for me too...I will always be here for both of you." Badgerclops answers as he looks away, 'Why do I feel that something is off here?' Badgerclops silently says to himself as he notices that a bridge in the near distance.

The bridge was just standing there in the middle of nowhere. It was completely made out of wood with many other smaller metal bridges sticking out of it. The streetlights that surround the bridge are off, but it's still visible from afar even without the help of any lights. There were no cars or anyone on the bridge, just the emptiness of the night sky.

"So, I guess we are calling this a night then?" Badgerclops quietly says as he takes his phone out. "What time is it?" Bao Bao asks as he stops walking and looks at Badgerclops. "Well, it's 10 pm now." Badgerclops answers as he puts his phone away and looks at Bao Bao with his tired eyes. Bao Bao was thinking for a bit until he looks at Mao Mao and just slowly nods. "Ok, let's go and eat something then." Bao Bao says as he begins walking again toward the bridge. Badgerclops sighs and quickly walks behind him. "Ok...but where?" Bao Bao looks back at Badgerclops with bright eyes. "Don't worry. I know a great place."

_**Every time that they are together...I feel this horrible feeling in my chest...** _ ****

_**What is this feeling called?** _

_**I don't want to feel this feeling anymore!!!** _

Badgerclops looks back and sees how peacefully Mao Mao is sleeping on Bao Bao's back. 'I wonder if you ever feel that comfortable around me before' Badgerclops thought to himself as he began to walk ahead again. Bao Bao notices Badgerclops's odd behavior and wants to ask him about it. Before he could say anything to Badgerclops, Mao Mao began to nuzzle deep in his neck. Bao Bao shakes a bit as he feels Mao Mao's warm breath around his neck. "Ah! Please stop doing that, Mao Mao!" Bao Bao yells as he carefully shakes Mao Mao a bit to make him stop nuzzling him.

Badgerclops just sighs as he doesn't want to know what is happening behind him. They continue their walk into the lifeless bridge. Bao Bao looked around and found nothing around them, no cars and no streetlights, just the moonlight shining their path ahead. Badgerclops was deep in his thoughts until he noticed that they finally made it to the place that Bao Bao was talking about. The place was a small island with tables and chairs high in the air with a huge and silver cage around the whole island. "We made it." Bao Bao says as he was about to awake Mao Mao, but when he was about to touch him. Mao Mao slowly opens his eyes as he lets a yawn out. He rubs his eyes as he looks around his new surroundings. "Where are we?" Mao Mao says in a sleepy voice. "Oh, we are about to eat now." Bao Bao answers as Mao Mao hops off his back and looks ahead at the small island entrance. "Oh...then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mao Mao yells with great excitement. Bao Bao and Badgerclops could only smile at Mao Mao's pure innocence.

They continue to walk down the empty road until they see the entrance of the cage. The entrance doors were made out of glass and had white balloons tied to the edges of it. Mao Mao's eyes widen with excitement as he sees the balloons. He began to run toward the glass doors, but was soon stopped by a cold touch on his shoulder. There was a white wearing masked person besides the entrance, looking down at Mao Mao. Mao Mao just smiles as he pulls a black piece of paper out of his jacket and shows it to the white wearing masked person. The person just stares at the paper and then slowly bows in front of Mao Mao. The white balloons begin to float away into the empty sky as the glass doors open to reveal a world full of peace and loneliness.

Bao Bao just smiles as he runs to catch up with Mao Mao. "Hey! Wait for us!" Bao Bao yells. Badgerclops stands behind at the entrance as he sees how both Bao Bao and Mao Mao are having fun. "...Why do I feel this?" Badgerclops says as he places a claw to his chest. There was something in his chest that is starting to hurt him. The white-masked person could only stare at Badgerclops's odd behavior with great awe. Badgerclops notices this and begins to feel a bit awkward. "...sorry about that." Badgerclops shyly laughs as he begins to walk inside now. As he was about to past the glass doors, the white-masked person stops him by holding his shoulder. The touch was cold and yet familiar to Badgerclops somehow. The white-masked person just hands him a black balloon. "Umm...thanks..." Badgerclops awkwardly says as he entangles the balloon's string between his claws and continues walking inside the cage.

_**Why do I feel something is off?** _

_**You promised that you will stay by my side.** _

_**Wait...when did you say that?** _

Badgerclops looks around at his new surroundings as he tries to look for an open table. Most of the tables are hanging from the roof with golden ribbons tied around them. The chairs had tall and long legs, in order to reach the tables. There are white balloons tied around every table and chairs around him. Badgerclops was looking up at the roof as he was ready to pick a table. He finally finds a good table hanging beside the edge of the silver cage. As he was about to pick the table, he feels a small and warm paw in between his claw. He looks down and sees Mao Mao is holding his claw again. "What is it, Mao Mao?" Badgerclops says as he gives him a small head pat. Mao Mao blushes as he hides deep inside his jacket again. Mao Mao didn't say anything and just points at a little hill in the center of the small island. "Oh! You found a table for us?" Badgerclops says with a small smile. Mao Mao nods as he begins to lightly pull Badgerclops toward the center of the island. "Okay...Okay, I am going now." Badgerclops says as he follows behind him, still holding his paw.

They continue their walk toward the table as the white balloons begin to float away with every step that they took toward the small hill. Badgerclops notices that every table on the island is completely empty. The tables are just slowly swinging a bit to the sides with the wind. As they got nearer to the table on the hill, Badgerclops notices pink flowers surrounding the table as Bao Bao was already eating the food in front of him. Mao Mao giggles a bit at Bao Bao's messy eating behavior as Badgerclops just rolls his eyes at him. "Why are you eating so messy in front of Mao Mao!?" Badgerclops yells as he covers Mao Mao's eyes. He doesn't want Mao Mao to pick any awful behaviors from Bao Bao. "Wha-what are you...talking about!" Bao Bao yells back as he swallows a huge piece of roasted steak. Mao Mao tries his best to removes Badgerclops's claws from his face, but couldn't since Badgerclops is much stronger than him. Mao Mao just sighs and give-ups as Badgerclops continue to argue with Bao Bao.

"Ok fine! Jeez...such annoyance..." Bao Bao whispers as he stops eating the steak. Badgerclops just sighs as he lets go of Mao Mao and decides to sit down in front of Bao Bao. Mao Mao just stood there, awkwardly without sitting down. "Hmm...what's wrong, Mao Mao? Aren't you going to sit down with us?" Badgerclops asks as Mao Mao just shakes his head. "No...I actually already ate..." Mao Mao shyly says as he looks down to the ground. "Oh?...What did you eat then?" Badgerclops curiously asks as he looks at the table in front of him. There were roasted steaks, sweetbreads, hot dogs, and other random foods. There were also cups full of drinks like sweet tea, coffee, and some kinds of soda. "I ate a...hot dog." Mao Mao says with a bright blush. "I see...what do you want to do then?" Badgerclops asks as he grabs a small blue teacup beside the sweetbreads. "Can I...go and play with the other kids?" Mao Mao asks as he looks at the open area of the island. There were two small kids playing with the balloons. "Yeah! Go and have fun, little bro!" Bao Bao answers. "Okay!" Mao Mao says as he claps his paws together with great happiness and runs toward the open area with the kids.

Badgerclops looks at Bao Bao with anger eyes as he sets his teacup down. "What?" Bao Bao says as he went back to eating again. "I see what you did there..." Badgerclops answers as he looks at down at the table, deciding on what food he wants to eat for tonight. Bao Bao just continues to chew through the food on the table as Badgerclops could only watch with annoyance. 'Wow! You are the messiest person that I ever met so far.' Badgerclops continues to stare at the weird scene that is unfolding in front of him. Bao Bao notices that Badgerclops isn't eating at all and is just staring at him. "Hey! Why aren't you eating? We have the whole table for ourselves." Badgerclops was taken back by Bao Bao's rude tone.

"Umm...sorry! I was thinking about something...sorry." Badgerclops quickly says as he reaches for his teacup again. The foods that surround the rest of the cups in the table are almost funny to Badgerclops for some reason. "So...what is the name of this place?" Badgerclops asks as he drinks the warm tea from his cup. The small island continues to slowly spin as Badgerclops looks ahead at the lonely sea that is surrounding them now. "Hmm...I think it's _Gott ist tot_...I am really not sure." Bao Bao says as the white balloons around the table begin to float away. "What language is that?" Badgerclops asks as he takes another slip from his teacup. The taste was super sweet this time but he doesn't care. "Umm...I don't know, don't care." Bao Bao answers as he grabs another piece of roasted steak.

"Anyway, how do you know about this place?" Badgerclops asks as he looks up at the empty tables around them. There was no one else here, just them. "Oh, we eat here all the time." Badgerclops notices something is off. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Badgerclops asks as he hears Mao Mao and the kids saying something in the distance as they throw grass at each other. The words "Fort! Da!" surrounds the whole silent island.

"Hmm...did you forget already? I live with the Mao clan and they always eat here since the food here is great." Bao Bao says as he finally finishes the roasted steak. Bao Bao looks at Badgerclops with bright eyes again. "So...when are you going to ask Mao Mao out?" Bao Bao says with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Wh-What are you talking about?" Badgerclops says as he spits the tea out. His face begins to burns up after hearing that. "No!...I-I mean yes!...Ah! Why are you like this?!" Badgerclops yells as he hides his face behind his claws. "Let's just move on topic." Badgerclops shyly says as he looks down at the table.

Bao Bao just smiles at this cute display in front of him. "Okay then...go ahead." Bao Bao says as he looks at the kids playing in the grass. Mao Mao was smiling and laughing with the small black cat wearing red overalls and a little badger with a green jacket.

_**I see you laughing and smiling**_ _**with them.**_

_**This feeling in my chest is starting to burn me.** _

_**I want to be the only one who makes you smile and laughs.** _

The trees around them begin to dance with the wind as Bao Bao stares at Badgerclops, waiting for his question. Badgerclops just looks away and stares at the cage that is surrounding the small island around them, keeping them close off from the city. "Why did you join the Mao clan, Bao Bao?" Badgerclops asks as he continues to stare at the cold sliver cage. "Umm...That's odd...why can't I remember?" Bao Bao answers as he begins to scratch his head. "...yeah...I really can't remember...sorry man." Bao Bao lightly laughs as a blush appears around his cheeks. Badgerclops didn't say anything, he only continues to stares at the cityscape behind Bao Bao.

Bao Bao begins to feel a bit awkward as his laughter dies down. He stares back at Badgerclops with great concern. "Are you ok, Badgerclops? You are acting a bit weird lastly." Bao Bao says as he slowly begins to get closer to Badgerclops. "Ok...how long have you been here in the city?" Badgerclops says as he finally faces Bao Bao again. "..." Bao Bao stops moving as he hears the question. "again...I actually don't know...sorry." Bao Bao says as he backs away from Badgerclops.

"I see..." Badgerclops says as he picks another teacup. The cup was white with a shattered pink heart in the middle of it. He takes a sip of the tea. It tastes familiar and yet different. "Sorry for bothering you with my questions...I was a bit curious since I was gone for a while now...so I want to catch up with everyone." Badgerclops answers as he closes his eyes for a bit. A pair of familiar arms wrap around his neck as he begins to feel woozy for an unknown reason. "Okay...I am tired now." Mao Mao says as he nuzzles deep in Badgerclops's soft neck.

_**I want to be yours and only yours.** _

_**I don't want this feeling to go away.** _

_**I need you...Ba-** _

"You know it's rude to sleep on a date, right?" A voice says as Badgerclops opens his eye again. He looks around and found himself in a white empty room with black balloons floating around him. "Who said that?" Badgerclops says as he gets up and pushes the balloons away from his face. He begins to feel overwhelmed by the balloons in the never-ending room. As he continues to battle his way out of the room, a small black cat and badger appear in front of him. The small black cat was wearing red overalls and holding a wooden sword with his left paw and with the other one, he was holding the claw of the small badger. The small badger was wearing a green jacket as he is hiding behind the cat.

"Oh...who are you guys? You guys look so...familiar..." Badgerclops says as the balloons begin to float away from them. "The real question is, who are you?" The black cat said as he raises his sword toward Badgerclops's face. "...what?" Badgerclops was taken back the weird question somehow. "Well...I am me, who are you?" He answers back as the kids just stare at him with confused looks. "No, you are wrong. You are not you...not if he is around." The small badger says as he steps out of the cat's back and faces Badgerclops with sad eyes.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Badgerclops asks as the balloons begin to float down to the floor. "Hmm...so you really don't remember anything at all..." The small cat says as a small smile appears on his face. He simply lowers his sword to the floor. "Remember what?! I really don't know what you are talking about, bro!?" Badgerclops angrily yells as he kicks a balloon away from him. The small badger wraps his claws around the small cat as the balloons around them begin to pop.

A colorful liquid comes out of the balloons and covers the walls of the white room. The liquid slowly slides down as the shape of a fountain begins to form in front of them. "You should remember this place at least..." The small badger shyly says as the cat gives him a small head pat. "I...don't remember anything..." Badgerclops says as he steps away from the kids. The fountain, completely painted now, begins to pour water into the floor. As the water covers the whole floor, rotten buildings begin to come out of the floor.

Badgerclops found himself in a small and empty village, "Why...do I remember this place?" Badgerclops says as the small cat and badger begin to dance around him. The water completely covers their feet now. "A place where love was found." The small badger says as he smiles at Badgerclops with his bright blue eyes. An image of a cat wearing a red cape and holding a katana appears in his head. This causes his head to hurt as he falls down to the water covered ground. "A place where love blooms" The small cat says as he swings his wooden sword around in sync with his dance moves.

Badgerclops closes his eye and covers his ears as the sound of the kids laughing at him is starting to make him feel overwhelmed now. "Please stop!" Badgerclops yells but the kids didn't seem to care as they begin to splash water at him. "A place where an angel failed in his duty to protect his love ones."

Something snaps in his mind as rotten buildings around him begin to catch in flames. Pieces of the buildings fell into the ground as the kids continued to dance around him without a care in the world. Everything around them begins to crumble away as a voice appears in his head. It sounds so familiar and yet not.

_**Why are you here?** _

_**You weren't allowed to see this horrible place again.** _

_**Aren't you happy in this city...Badgerclops?** _

Even with the light wind blowing at his face, he doesn't feel the cold at all. His ears try to pick up any sounds that can indicate any sign of danger, but the only thing that he can hear is the wind of loneliness. Mao Mao just shakes his head, "What am I even doing here?" He said as he looked up at the night sky. The full moon is at the highest point in the sky with the clouds dancing around it. "Just like that night..." Mao Mao whispers as he looks down at his surroundings. The city is so quiet during night time, because most people are sleeping at this time. The only life in the city is the street lamps that are lighting his path toward the center of the city.

"Just a normal night."

Mao Mao continues his walk toward the center of the city. With every step that he takes, the rotten trees move away as the moonlight shining upon him now. A lonely water fountain is now standing still at the heart of the city.

"I remember you..."

As Mao Mao walks toward the water fountain, he is bathed in the warm orange color from the street lights as he walks back them and finally makes it to the water fountain.

Mao Mao looked around him to make sure that no one was around, there were some shadows of people inside the buildings. Mao Mao just smiles and claps his paws together, and the lights of the buildings around him turn off. Mao Mao opens his eyes again as he sits on the edge of the water fountain and takes his shoes off. He puts his exposed feet into the cold water causing his whole body to jump a bit. "I...remember feeling this way before..." Mao Mao says as he holds a paw to his chest. His heart begins to beat faster as he is getting used to the cold water, a circle of warm color surrounds him, causing him to close his eyes and enjoy this peaceful silence that he knows that he won't be able to get again. As he had his eyes closed, he let his mind run free for once, and his first thought that came in his mind was Badgerclops again. Mao Mao decides to see where his mind is going to take him.

As his mind starts to picture a life where Mao Mao and Badgerclops are happy and living together in a house at the top of a hill. 'That is weird' Mao Mao thought to himself as he continues to see where his mind is going with this. The next thing that his mind is picturing is Mao Mao trying his best to impress Badgerclops. Mao Mao is starting to feel something in his chest that is hurting him. At this point, his mind is starting to run wild with thoughts of Badgerclops leaving Mao Mao causing him to jump and fall down into the cold water. As he was underwater, his mind continues with the thoughts of being abandoned again. Mao Mao tries his best to reach the surface to breathe but something is holding him down. He doesn't know what is going on with him. As he continues to fight, black feathers begin to appear around him.

Mao Mao uses all his strength to pull away from what was holding him, and swims to the surface. As Mao Mao reached the surface, he felt the air rushing to his lungs again. Mao Mao grabs the edge of the fountain and climbs out of it. As he hit the ground, he started to cough out the water, when he was sure that he coughed all the water out of him, he got up and looked at the fountain again and saw that the fountain isn't even deep enough to drown him. As Mao Mao stares in the water, he sees his own reflection. "Why does this happen every time I think of him?" Mao Mao asks himself as he looks down at his hands. "Something is wrong with me..." Mao Mao says with the cold wind hitting him.

_**Why do I feel this way for you?** _

_**I remember that dream from the other night.** _

_**You were mine, Badgerclops.** _

Badgerclops opens his eyes again and finds himself in his apartment room again. "...maybe it's not a good idea to eat at such late hours before sleeping..." He says as he gets up from his couch.

The room was completely dark, so he decides to get his phone out. He turns his phone on and was quickly blinded by the bright blue light. "This is why I should use a black wallpaper!" Badgerclops yells as he saw that there was one miss call and two unread messages. The missed call was an unknown number for him, so he decides to not call back. 'You can never know...maybe it's a small blue bat who knows what is going here, but I won't be able to remember her...' Badgerclops just chuckles a bit before checking the unread messages.

From Mao Mao (cute boi) 12:15am

_Hi Badgerclops! I hope you are ok now since you fell asleep back in the restaurant. Don't worry, Bao Bao carry you back to your apartment. Since I am really not strong at all...anyway I had a lot of fun today! We really should hang out more now! Anyway, I have to go now, Have a goodnight!_

Badgerclops smiles as he really wants to text him back but he notices that its 3:25am now. "Well...I will wait until he wakes up again" Badgerclops says as his face begins to heat up again. He just shakes his head and looks at the other unread message.

From Unknown Number (???)

_I know you don't know me or even remember me, but don't trust him! Something is off in your city life and you know that. Your memories are not correct either, just like his. You both forget your true life and ability. I will try my best to help you from here since I am not able to enter the city yet. I will leave everything in your hands for now, don't sweat it. Just act normal and pretend that I never texted you. Good luck!_

Badgerclops just stares at the message for a while now. He really doesn't know if he should laugh at the poor writing or be scared because someone has his phone number somehow. 'Whatever...' Badgerclops says to himself as he deletes the weird message since he knows this wouldn't be important in the near future anytime soon.

He uses his phone to light his surroundings as he looks for the window. His apartment is still a mess with paper and cans laying everywhere, but he doesn't care. "I can clean my room later...maybe tomorrow or...in three years, who knows?" Badgerclops says as he finally makes it to the window. The curtains were tied closed with a red ribbon around them.

He opens the window to reveal a city that is still sleeping under the moonlight. Every single building in the city has its lights on as the shadows of people working inside could be seen. Badgerclops looks down at his phone again as he heads back to his couch. "Maybe I should call Mao Mao tomorrow to not make him worry about me too much..." Badgerclops says as he lays down on the couch again. His eye begins to feel heavy as the emptiness of the night claims him as its own again. As Badgerclops fell asleep on his couch, he failed to notice the shadows of monsters beginning to appear around the buildings outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my horrible English. I am still not good at writing so I am sorry. But I still hope you know like this fanfic so far. I would love to hear any opinions on my writing so I can hopefully improve on it. Anyway, I hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, HauntedClock, Hekmugi, and Lex for helping me with this. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
